


Your not bad for me, I love you.

by rapunzelbelfreyofcamelot



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzelbelfreyofcamelot/pseuds/rapunzelbelfreyofcamelot
Summary: "Madison told you I was bad for you?"One shot for Cocollory where Madison tells Mallory that Coco is bad for her and Lilian overhears. Then Cordelia encourages Coco and happy ending.
Relationships: Mallory/Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Your not bad for me, I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Cocollory One Shot based on the Line: "Madison told you I was bad for you?"
> 
> Featuring my OC Lilian Goode (Cordelia's Cousin) and mentions of Cassandra Goode (my other OC).
> 
> Cordelia is with Misty but Misty is not featured.

It was a nice day at Miss Robichaux's Academy as Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt and Mallory woke up together. They'd been together for a while, as they knew they love each other. Mallory would smile towards Coco as she would kiss her good morning.

"Good morning beautiful." Mallory said to Coco.

Coco smiles. "Good morning to you too Mal." Coco kisses Mallory back with a smile.

Mallory would smile back as she looks at Coco before they both got dressed for the day. Then they went downstairs for breakfast.

Madison was at the breakfast table with Lilian, Cordelia and Zoe as Coco and Mallory walked in holding hands. Everyone knew that they were together. After breakfast, Madison, Lilian and Mallory stay chatting while Cordelia, Coco and Zoe go to chat between themselves.

Lilian was listening to the conversation between Madison and Mallory. Lilian is the cousin of the Supreme Cordelia Goode and niece of the former supreme Fiona Goode. The daughter of Cassandra Goode. She's also Coco's friend.

Madison was still salty and vengeful that Mallory had left her in hell so she decided to meddle in Coco and Mallory's relationship, because she was jealous of their relationship and she was pining after Zoe as she wanted a relationship with Zoe like Mallory and Coco had. So Madison decided to tell her that Coco wasn't good for her, that Coco was bad for her.

"So, Mallory what's the deal with you and Coco?" Madison asks.

"Coco and I are girlfriends. Why?" Mallory says.

"She's bad for you, Mallory." Madison said with a bit of a jealous tone.

Mallory couldn't believe what Madison just said. Neither could Lilian who had to tell Coco about this.

"But I love Coco, she's not bad for me." Mallory says as a few tears fall from her eyes. Madison just scoffs and walks away. "Remember she's bad for you Mallory." Madison adds as she leaves.

Lilian rubbed Mallory's hand as she goes off to find Coco and Cordelia. Zoe comes back and comforts Mallory. Lilian had found the two and sits between them.

"So, Coco, Madison Montgomery may have told your girlfriend that you are bad for her." Lilian says as she scoffs. "She's absolutely wrong though. You gotta be joking me."

Coco sighs as she looks down and at Cordelia. "She might be right…"

"No, Coco, don't be silly, don't think like that, Madison is stupid don't listen to her." Cordelia says as she gives Coco a hug and wipes away a stray tear that was falling from Coco's eyes. "Now go talk to her."

Coco would go to her and Mallory's room to see Mallory sat there and she smiles a little sitting down on the bed with Mallory. "Hey Mal, uh so.. we should talk."

Mallory looks towards Coco with a frown. "What about?"

"Madison told you I was bad for you?" Coco said.

"Yes she did but I love you Coco you are not bad for me. You are so beautiful and cute and amazing. And you are my girlfriend, you are good for me." Mallory says as she strokes Coco's cheek having gotten closer. "Madison is probably just narky about how she feels about Zoe and jealous about our relationship because she wants to be in a relationship with Zoe."

Coco smiles as she looks over at Mallory and cuddles close to her. "I love you Mal and I won't stop loving you." Coco kisses Mallory and they both smile.


End file.
